Teletubbies!
Teletubbies! is a japanise and American and new Zealand Australian and ukish spin-off series from Thomas & Friends and teletubbies. Synopsis The beginning of the spin-off series starts off with aerial shots of Teletubbyland with music from the original series. It then goes into the beginning segment for about 2 to 3 minutes (with the exception of the beginning segment from A Truth Telling Moment, which runs for 10 minutes) and once that ends, it goes into the TV Event transmission. It then goes into the ending segment which runs for 5 to 6 minutes long. If there is time, there is either a dance or a magical event. If there ain't enough time, it goes straight into Tubby Bye-Bye. It airs on mtv and comedy central in uk and us in Japan on NHK in New Zealand on tvnz and in Australia on abc comedy Abc kids and abc max Episodes # Pilot # Fun in the Water # A Number 1 Surprise # A Backfired Trick # Snowball Mania # The Storm # Stay In # Calming the Anger # Record Breaking # A Tall Tale # An Horrendous Nightmare # Mario Mania # Indian Dreams # A Shunted Spree # A Devious Bully # A Charming Character # Mayhem on Misty Island # The Close Call # The Truth # A Relationship Like No Other # Best Friends Forever # The Breakup # A Day at the Track # The Shocked Tender Engine # Thomas Scares the Crows # The Perfect Gift # The Crazy Doorbell # Sick As A Lover # Thomas's Great Race # A Truth Telling Moment # A Simple Misjudgement # The Mainland Journey #dolly and vinnie #spike and dylan #summer and dylan #dolly and spike #bluey and bingo meets thomas #dog stars #Bob bibbly #Jeremy and the big bird #Barney and the minor engines #pingu and pinga #Thomas and the big dream #Poor little pinga #babies #The tots tv house #po and the shop #the caffeteria mall #Laa Laas lamborgini #Dylan's lesson #Their gone tubbies # the longer night #pingus ride #Robbys new game #Red #blue #yellow #1 #2 #3 #a # b #c # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Back to preschoolers and sorry Specials # A Snowy Adventure # Thomas and the Scary Experience Characters *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Noo-Noo *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *The Flying Scotsman *Ashima *Nia *Rebecca *Belle *Flynn *Victor *Diesel *Annie and Clarabel *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Nigel the Pelican *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Cal Weathers *Bobby Swift *Brick Yardley *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Pingu *Daa Daa *Umby Pumby *Baa *Ping *RuRu *Duggle Dee *Mi-Mi *Nin *Other friends *The Fat Controller *Ant and Dec (special guest appearance) *Kevin (does not speak) *Rocky (cameo) *Judy and Jerome (cameo) *Brian Spark (cameo) *Phil Tankson (cameo) *Bruce Miller (cameo) *Ponchy Wipeout (cameo) *Darren Leadfoot (cameo) *Todd Marcus (cameo) *Dirkson D'Agostino (cameo) *Floyd Mulvihill (cameo) *Ernie Gearson (cameo) *Parker Brakeston (cameo) *Rev Roadages (cameo) *Murray Clutchburn (cameo) *Markus Krankzler (cameo) *Reb Meeker (cameo) *T.G. Castlenut (cameo) *Carl Clutchen (cameo) *Dud Throttleman (cameo) *Jack DePost (cameo) *Rex Revler (cameo) *Tommy Highbanks (cameo) *Ralph Carlow (cameo) *Steve iCar (cameo) *Dino Draftsky (cameo) *Buck Bearingly (cameo) *Ricky Axler (cameo) *Chip Gearings (cameo) *Jimmy Cables (cameo) *Lane Locke (cameo) *Terry Kargas (cameo) *Speedy Comet (cameo) *Bobby Roadtesta (cameo) Characters introduced *Amelia *Shania *Stephen Mulhern (special guest appearance) *Vihaan (cameo) *Liam (cameo) *Saxton (cameo) *Cheyenne (cameo) Locations *Island of Sodor **Tidmouth Sheds **Knapford Station **Thomas and Ashima's Sheds **Brendam Docks **The Love Home **The Steamworks *United States **Los Angeles International Speedway *Unaided kindom **Tubbytronic Superdome **The Windmill treetops town and london Cast UK, AUS and NZ *Tim Whitnall as The Narrator *David Thomason as Tinky Winky *John Simmit as Dipsy *Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa *Pui Fan Lee as Po *Jessica Smith as The Baby Sun (stock footage recordings) *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Dash and The Fat Controller *Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Flynn *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel and The Tiddlytubbies *Matt Wilkinson as Bash *David Bedella as Victor *Kerry Shale as Diesel *Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Tina Desai as Ashima *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachel Miller as Rebecca *Ashley Roberts as Amelia *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Hayden Rolance as Nemo *Ed O'Niel as Hank *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny *Ty Burrell as Bailey *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Keith Furguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift *Will Collyer as Brick Yardley *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Tom Hanks as Woody *Louisa Johnson as Shania *Anthony McPartlin as Himself *Declan Donnelly as Himself *Stephen Mulhern as Himself US and CAN *Alec Baldwin as The Narrator *David Thomason as Tinky Winky *John Simmit as Dipsy *Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa *Pui Fan Lee as Po *Jessica Smith as The Baby Sun (stock footage recordings) *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, Dash and Diesel *Rob Rackstraw as James and Flynn *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Jules de Jongh as Emily *David Bedella as Victor *Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Tina Desai as Ashima *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachel Miller as Rebecca *Ashley Roberts as Amelia *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Hayden Rolance as Nemo *Ed O'Niel as Hank *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny *Ty Burrell as Bailey *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Keith Furguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift *Will Collyer as Brick Yardley *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Tom Hanks as Woody *Louisa Johnson as Shania *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel and The Tiddlytubbies *Kieth Wickham as The Fat Controller *Anthony McPartlin as Himself *Declan Donnelly as Himself *Stephen Mulhern as Himself TV Event guests Celebrities *David Walliams *Alesha Dixon *Amanda Holden *Simon Cowell *George Ezra *Stephen Mulhern *Harry Hill *Vernon Kay Kids names *Denise *Jaleb *Kayak *George *Freya *Danny Songs *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *The Grand Old Duke of York *Paradise *I Will Go Sailing No More *You've Got a Friend in Me *Let It Go Trivia *The only spin-off series in the franchise. *At the end of all of the episodes, Laa-Laa is the boo shouter. *Even though the Teletubbies are the main characters of the spin-off series, some episodes are focused on the other characters. *The first appearance of the original Teletubbies intro, dances, Magical Events and Tubby Bye-Bye sequence in CGI. *The beginning segment is set in Teletubbyland whilst the ending segment is set on the Island of Sodor. Category:Spin offs Category:TV shows